


Flowers on a Train

by Katrina



Series: Daily Prompt/750words set [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 750 words, Community: daily_prompt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack has a long day, and is pleased it still ended up a good one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers on a Train

It was just in time to catch late train when Zack finally left the church where he and Aeris spent most of their time. Late enough that he had the car to himself, and he did not hesitate to stretch out some on the seat.

It had been a long, long day, and he was happy to not have to do anything for a moment. He had gotten into town early, after a particularly nasty mission, and all he had wanted to do was sleep. He got a half hour of dozing in before he had to go meet with Sephiroth on some of the new recruits, and give his opinion on which ones he thought were best suited to moving up. It had become a common thing once Zack had seemed to step into Angeal's spot of watching over the recruits and helping them reach what potential they could. It was still a bit of a shock for Zack to realize that -Sephiroth-, of all people, was counting on him.

So that had been a long meeting, and by the time he was done with that, he knew he couldn't go back to sleep, or else he'd be completely messed up on his time. So he had powered through the rest of the morning, and hit lunch. Which was something of a brick wall. But he had managed to get through it. The food actually helped, once he got up and moving again afterwards. 

Then it had been a line of practice, helping others spar, hanging out some with Cloud, who was doing really well on his firearms training, and Zack was happy to help him practice with his sword work.

After that, it had been Sephiroth again, this time needing to clear up a few issues that Zack had noted in one of his reports. That had taken up the rest of the afternoon, and part of the evening. 

Having gotten away from that, Zack was ready to go crash.

Then Aeris called. They had not seen each other in almost a month, with his missions and her avoiding certain interested parties. So it had been a hard fight for a moment, but he did want to see his lady. But he was sick of seeing his uniform, and dug into his other clean clothing. Sadly, those were not the nicest of clothes, a bit ratty and with definite holes in the knees. Zack figured they would work, and he wouldn't get any of the normal SOLDIER mutterings that he got when he went down in uniform. 

It had been worth it with that surprised, and interested look from Aeris. Of course, she rarely saw him in anything but the SOLDIER uniform, and the few times other than him wearing that, he had been in nicer clothing, taking her out on a date.

All in all, that had been great time together. Both of them had definitely been a bit more mussed up, and he thought Aeris looked good like that. But then, he was just a little bit bias, and he knew it. So did Aeris, but she had giggled and blushed when he told her that. And she might have cuddled up to him again after that. All in all, that part of the day was probably the best part of it.

Still, after everything, Zack found himself starting to yawn, and that had gotten questions. He had to explain that it -definitely- was not the company, just a long day catching up with him. 

Once that was out, Aeris had just blinked a moment, then beamed at him. He hadn't expected that, and had probably just looked stupidly at her. Which apparently prompted her to explain the smile.

"You came to see me. You didn't even really hesitate when I called. That was sweet."

Zack didn't know about sweet, but he'd take his compliments where he could, and he just grinned back. 

Which was why, when he was getting ready to leave, she had pushed a few of her flowers onto him. The smell of them hit him, and he smiled. He really liked these flowers, not overly scented, and they reminded him of Aeris. So he took them with a smile when she had offered them to him.

Sure, they had gotten him a few looks from people as he headed for the train station, but there were just as many who knew who Aeris was and recognized her flowers. So there were no real issues on the way to the station, and Zack had an empty car to himself. 

After stretching out a bit, he flopped out onto his side, flowers in one hand, their scent cutting through the smell of the car. 

It had been a long day, but the end had been awesome, so Zack considered it a win.


End file.
